Yoshu Era
The Yoshu Era is a era that lasted from 2023-2026. It was followed with the Bionic Era. Movies Godzilla (2023) In the year 1954 a Nucelar Bomb called Castle Bravo was fired in the Bikini Atoll. It was a success however it had wiped out many boats and many innocent people. The person who fired the bomb Jeo Graham saw a colossal shape in the water. He took photos of it and the American Government named the creature Godzilla after a mythical dragon. Many years later in the year 1999 a lot of boats had been sinking most people didn’t worry about it to much and the American Government said it was probably a whale that was accidently hitting the ships. Jeos son Haku did not believe that story and set out looking for the truth however his boat sank. After a boat washed ashore in Tokyo with claw marks on it the government telled everyone the truth about the boats. Godzilla then made landfall in Tokyo and destroyed the city a Nucelar Bomb was shot on Godzilla but it only gave him the ability to breath a powerful heat beam. A day later Godzilla attacked San Fransisco but the American Government was ready they fired 20000 Nucelar Warheads at Godzilla but he survived it and San Francisco was destroyed everyone living there had died. Godzilla then retreated into the ocean. Godzilla Raids Again (2024) A Scientist named Sean goes to Bikini Atoll to try and find the weakness of Godzilla. Instead he finds a group of surviving Ankylosaurs their leader Angurius is mutated by radiation. Angurius follows Sean back to Japan. He attacks the city and the JSDFs weapons do nothing to him. Meanwhile in Siberia Godzilla is frozen in ice from the climate and a new weapon the Millitary has created. Angurius arrives at Siberia and frees Godzilla from the ice and the two head into the ocean. Meanwhile in Japan Sean finds out from his reaserch that Angurius was friends with Godzilla when they lived at Bikni Atoll. He then goes into a gold mine because miners have been scared of this particular mine because of some monster. He finds out it is a giant Moth Larva who he names Mothra. Appearently Mothra came from an island called Infant Island but it was destroyed by a meteor. Mothra then retreated into the ocean and arrived at Japan she then burrowed underground to avoid being noticed. Sean becomes friends with Mothra and builds a reaserch lab in the mine. At Yellowstone National Park a giant Pteranodon called Rodan emerges from underground. The JSDF creates a machine called Mechagodzilla to destroy the monsters. Mechagodzilla then rips a hole in Rodans wing but Godzilla and Angurius arrive to save Rodan. Mechagodzilla knocks Angurius unconscious and rips out one of Godzilla’s eyes. Godzilla grabs Mechagodzilla and throws him over his shoulder. Terror Of Mechagodzilla (2025) In New York a mutated iguana called Zilla was killed. The JSDF bought its carcuss and brought it to their underwater base. They made a second Mechagodzilla and it had cloned DNA in it from Zilla and some of his bones. According to the JSDFs reaserch there is a ghost inside this machine. A giant dinosaur called Titanosaurus was in Antarctica the JSDF brainwashed it and partnered him up with Mechagodzilla II. Godzilla was attacking Sydney,Austraila and Mechagodzilla II was deployed along with Titanosaurus. They attacked Godzilla and he eventually reatreted into the ocean. Meanwhile in New York a colony of Baby Zillas were found in the sewers. Godzilla was attacking Tokyo with Angurius and Rodan. Mechagodzilla II followed them with Titanosaurus Godzilla let out a powerful roar and it made Mechagodzilla II remember when he was a monster. It killed Titanosaurus and let out a Zilla roar. Godzilla and his friends went into the ocean. Mechagodzilla II wanted to be the monster king so he followed them and attacked Godzilla. Rodan dove underwater and ripped of the machines head. Godzilla and his friends swam away. Ghidorah The Three Headed Monster (2026) A alien race known as the Kilaaks invaded earth and took control of Mothra and sent down their monster King Ghidorah they were both sent to Tokyo were and destroyed the city. The JSDF managed to make them lose their control of Mothra. Ghidorah reatreted back into space while Mothra spinned a coccon around herself. Another monster known as Gigan was sent down to earth and attacked London he managed to destroy many monuments but was stopped by the adult Mothra. Mothra fought Gigan for a long time and eventually deafeted him. Mothra then flew away to China were she laid a egg. The Larva called Leo soon hatched and went into the ocean. Ghidorah was deployed in Siberia and Leo came to fight him but was no match for the space monster. Mothra soon arrived and fought Ghidorah she eventually killed Ghidorah. The Kilaaks got his body and made it into Mecha King Ghidorah. Leo arrived at New York and killed all the Baby Zillas. Mecha King Ghidorah came and began to fight Leo and Leo eventually reatreted into the ocean. Mothra arrived to fight the space monster but was to late as he had already flew away. Another space monster known as Megalon was deployed in New York But was stopped by a adult Zilla he fought the Zilla and killed the reptile but was finished off by Leo. Mecha King Ghidorah arrived in Tokyo and Mothra and Leo followed him. The 3 monsters fought eachouther for a long time. Eventually Mothra was thrown into the ocean Leo covered Mecha King Ghidorah in silk and pushed him in the ocean Mothra flew out of the ocean and shot antenna beams at the dragon and he died. The two headed into the ocean.Category:Eras Category:Yoshu Era